List of Jesus' Favorite Songs
# *''1969'' (1988) *''24 Hours of Explicit Sex'' (1985) *''36 Fillette'' (1988) *''48 Hrs.'' (1982) *'''68'' (1988) *''9½ Weeks'' (1986) A *''About Last Night'' (1986) *''Above the Law'' (1988) *''The Accidental Tourist'' (1988) *''The Accused'' (1988) *''Action Jackson'' (1988) *''Adventures in Babysitting'' (1987) *''The Adventures of Baron Munchausen'' (1989) *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' (1984) *''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' (1986) *''After Death'' (1988) *''After Hours'' (1985) *''After the Rehearsal'' (1984) (TV) *''Against All Odds'' (1984) *''Airplane!'' (1980) *''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) *''Alice'' (1988) *''Alien Nation'' (1988) *''Aliens'' (1986) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) *''Amadeus'' (1984) *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''An American Werewolf in London'' (1981) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) *''Annie'' (1982) *''Another Woman'' (1988) *''As Tears Go By'' (1988) *''Atlantic City'' (1981) *''Au revoir, les enfants'' (1988) B *''Baby It's You'' (1983) *''Back to School'' (1986) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) *''Bad Boys'' (1983) *''Bad Taste'' (1987) *''La Bamba'' (1987) *''Batman'' (1989) *''*batteries not included'' (1987) *''The Battle for Endor'' (1985) (TV) *''Beaches'' (1988) *''The Beast'' (1988) *''Beat Street'' (1984) *''Le Beau Mariage'' (A Good Marriage) (1982) *''Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Below the Belt'' (1985) *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (1982) *''Betrayed'' (1988) *''Better Off Dead'' (1985) *''Betty Blue'' (1986) *''Beverly Hills Cop'' (1984) *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) *''Big'' (1988) *''Big Business'' (1988) *''The Big Chill'' (1983) *''The Big Red One'' (1980) *''Big Top Pee-wee'' (1988) *''Big Trouble in Little China'' (1986) *''The Bigger the Better'' (1984) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (1989) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) *''Black Throat'' (1985) *''Blade Runner'' (1982) *''Blind Date'' (1987) *''The Blob'' (1988) *''The Blue Lagoon'' (1980) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987) *''Blue Velvet'' (1986) *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) *''Body Double'' (1984) *''Body Heat'' (1981) *''Das Boot'' (1982) *''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) *''Boyfriends and Girlfriends'' (L'Ami de mon amie) (1987) *''Braddock: Missing in Action III'' (1988) *''Brazil'' (1985) *''Breaker Morant'' (1980) *''The Breakfast Club'' (1985) *''Breakin''' (1984) *''Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (1984) *''Breaking All The Rules'' (1985) *''Brewster's Millions'' (1985) *''Bridge to Terabithia'' (1985) (TV) *''Bright Lights, Big City'' (1988) *''Broadcast News'' (1987) *''The Brother from Another Planet'' (1984) *''Bull Durham'' (1988) *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) C *''Caddyshack'' (1980) *''Caddyshack II'' (1988) *''Café Flesh'' (1982) *''Cannibal Holocaust'' (1980) *''The Cannonball Run'' (1981) *''Cannonball Run II'' (1984) *''Can't Buy Me Love'' (1987) *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' (1984) (TV) *''Cat's Eye'' (1985) *''Cat People'' (1982) *''The Cat Who Walked by Herself'' (1988) *''Caveman'' (1981) *''Celia'' (1988) *''Centurians of Rome'' (1981) *''Chained Heat'' (1983) *''Chariots of Fire'' (1981) *''Cheech & Chong's The Corsican Brothers'' (1984) *''Cheech & Chong's Next Movie'' (1980) *''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) *''A Chorus Line'' (1985) *''Christine'' (1983) *''A Christmas Story'' (1983) *''City Heat'' (1985) *''Clash of the Titans'' (1981) *''Class of 1984'' (1982) *''Class of Nuke 'Em High'' (1986) *''Classmates'' (1986) *''Clue'' (1985) *''Club Paradise'' (1986) *''Coal Miner's Daughter'' (1980) *''Coast to Coast'' (1980) *''Cobra'' (1986) *''Cocktail'' (1988) *''Cocoon'' (1985) *''Cocoon: The Return'' (1988) *''The Color of Money'' (1986) *''The Color Purple'' (1985) *''Colors'' (1988) *''Coming to America'' (1988) *''Commando'' (1985) *''The Company of Wolves'' (1984) *''Conan the Barbarian'' (1981) *''Conan the Destroyer'' (1984) *''The Cotton Club'' (1984) *''Cousins'' (1989) *''Crimes and Misdemeanors'' (1989) *''Critters'' (1986) *''Crocodile Dundee'' (1986) *''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) D *''Dangerous Curves'' (1988) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (1988) *''The Dark Crystal'' (1982) *''Dark Eyes'' (1987) *''Daydream'' (1981) *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' (1981) *''Do the Right Thing'' (1989) *''D.C. Cab'' (1983) *''Dead & Buried'' (1981) *''Dead Poets Society'' (1989) *''Dead Ringers'' (1988) *''The Dead Zone'' (1983) *''Deathtrap'' (1982) *''Delta Force, The'' (1985) *''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) *''Die Hard'' (1988) *''Diner'' (1982) *''Dirty Dancing'' (1987) *''Dragonslayer'' (1981) *''Dreamscape'' (1984) *''The Dresser'' (1983) *''Driving Miss Daisy'' (1989) *''Dogs in Space'' (1986) *''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' (1986) *''Dune'' (1984) E *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Eating Raoul'' (1982) *''Eight Men Out'' (1988) *''Electric Blue 28'' (1985) *''Electric Dreams'' (1984) *''The Elephant Man'' (1980) *''The Emerald Forest'' (1985) *''Emmanuelle 5'' (1986) *''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) *''Endless Love'' (1981) *''Escape from New York'' (1981) *''Everybody's All-American'' (1988) *''Excalibur'' (1981) *''Explorers'' (1985) *''Eye of the Needle'' (1981) *''Eye of the Tiger'' (1986) F *''The Fabulous Baker Boys'' (1989) *''Faces of Death II'' (1981) *''Faces of Death III'' (1985) *''Fame'' (1980) *''Fanny and Alexander'' (1983) *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High'' (1982) *''La Femme de l'aviateur'' (The Aviator's Wife) (1981) *''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) *''Field of Dreams'' (1989) *''Firestarter'' (1984) *''First Blood'' (1982) *''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) *''Fitzcarraldo'' (1982) *''Flashdance'' (1983) *''The Flight of Dragons'' (1982) *''Flight of the Navigator'' (1986) *''The Fly'' (1986) *''The Fly II'' (1989) *''The Fog'' (1980) *''Footloose'' (1984) *''For All Mankind'' (1989) *''For Keeps'' (1988) *''For Your Eyes Only'' (1981) *''The Fox and The Hound'' (1981) *''Foxes'' (1980) *''The French Lieutenant's Woman'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1983) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Fright Night'' (1985) *''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) G *''Gandhi'' (1982) *'''Gator Bait II: Cajun Justice'' (1988) *''Get Out of My Room'' (1985) *''Germany Pale Mother'' (1980) *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Gloria'' (1980) *''Glory'' (1989) *''The Gods Must Be Crazy'' (1980) *''The Gods Must Be Crazy II'' (1988) *''The Goonies'' (1985) *''Gorillas in the Mist'' (1988) *''Gotcha!'' (1985) *''Grease 2'' (1982) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Green Ray'' (Le Rayon vert) (1986) *''Gregory's Girl'' (1980) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes'' (1984) H *Halloween series: **''Halloween II'' (1981) **''Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' (1982) **''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' (1988) **''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' (1989) *''Hamburger Hill'' (1987) *''Hannah and Her Sisters'' (1986) *''Hanky Panky'' (1982) *''Hardbodies'' (1984) *''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1987) *''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) *''Heat and Dust'' (1982) *''Heathers'' (1989) *''The Heavenly Kid'' (1985) *''Heaven's Gate'' (1981) *''Heimat'' (1984) *''Hellraiser'' (1987) *''Her Alibi'' (1989) *''Hey Good Lookin''' (1982) *''Highlander'' (1986) *''High School U.S.A.'' (1983) (TV) *''The Hills Have Eyes Part II'' (1985) *''History of the World Part I (1981)'' *''The Hitcher'' (1986) *''Hitler's SS: Portrait in Evil'' (1985) (TV) *''Hollywood Heartbreakers'' (1985) *''Hollywood Shuffle'' (1986) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) *''Hoosiers'' (1986) *''Hope and Glory'' (1987) *''Hot Dog... The Movie'' (1984) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) *''The Howling'' (1981) *''Humongous'' (1982) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1982) I *Indiana Jones series: **''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) **''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) **''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *''I'm Gonna Git You Sucka'' (1988) *''Inferno'' (1980) *''Innerspace'' (1987) *''Inside Moves'' (1980) *''Ishtar'' (1987) *''The Island'' (1980) *''It Came From Hollywood'' (1982) *''It's Impossible to Learn to Plow by Reading Books'' (1989) J *''Jagged Edge'' (1985) *''Jaws 3-D'' (1983) *''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) *''The Jet Benny Show'' (1986) *''The Jewel of the Nile'' (1985) *''Jinxed!'' (1982) *''Johnny Be Good'' (1988) *''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (1986) *''Just One of the Guys'' (1985) K *''The Karate Kid'' (1984) *''The Karate Kid Part II'' (1986) *''The Karate Kid Part III'' (1989) *''Killer Klowns From Outer Space'' (1988) *''Kill and Kill Again'' (1981) *''Kill or Be Killed'' (1980) *''The Killing Fields'' (1984) *''The King of Comedy'' (1983) *''Kinky Business'' (1985) *''Kiss of the Spider Woman'' (1985) *''Knick Knack'' (1989) *''Krull'' (1983) *''Krush Groove'' (1985) L *''Labyrinth'' (1986) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''The Last Dragon'' (1985) *''The Last Emperor'' (1987) *''The Last Place on Earth'' (1985) (TV) *''The Last Starfighter'' (1984) *''The Last Temptation of Christ'' (1988) *''The Last Unicorn'' (1982) *''Legal Eagles'' (1986) *''Legend'' (1986) *''The Legend of Billie Jean'' (1985) *''Less Than Zero'' (1987) *''Lethal Weapon'' (1987) *''Lethal Weapon 2'' (1989) *''Lianna'' (1983) *''Licence to Kill'' (1989) *''License to Drive'' (1988) *''Little Darlings'' (1980) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''Little Monsters'' (1989) *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (1986) *''The Living Daylights'' (1987) *''Local Hero'' (1983) *''The Lonely Lady'' (1983) *''The Long Good Friday'' (1980) *''Look Who's Talking'' (1989) *''The Lost Boys'' (1987) *''Lost in America'' (1985) *''Lo que le Pasó a Santiago'' (1989) M *''Mad Max 2'' (1981) *''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) *''Married to the Mob'' (1988) *''Mask'' (1985) *''Masters of the Universe'' (1987) *''Matewan'' (1987) *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) *''Melvin and Howard'' (1980) *''Midnight Run'' (1988) *''Missing'' (1982) *''Missing in Action'' (1984) *''Missing in Action 2: The Beginning'' (1985) *''Mississippi Burning'' (1988) *''Mommie Dearest'' (1981) *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983) *''Modern Girls'' (1986) *''Modern Problems'' (1981) *''Moonstruck'' (1987) *''Mr. Mom'' (1983) *''The Money Pit'' (1986) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Murphy's Romance'' (1985) *''My Dinner With Andre'' (1981) *''My Left Foot'' (1989) *''Mystic pizza'' (1988) N *''Nadine'' (1987) *''Naked Gun, The: From the Files of Police Squad!'' (1988) *''Nate and Hayes'' (1983) *''The Natural'' (1984) *''Nest, The'' (1988) *''Never Cry Wolf'' (1983) *''Never Say Never Again'' (1983) *''The Neverending Story'' (1984) *''Nice Dreams'' (1981) *''A Night in Heaven'' (1983) *''A Nightmare On Elm Street'' (1984) *''Nine to Five'' (1980) *''Nineteen Eighty-Four'' (1984) *''Les Nuits de la pleine lune'' (Full Moon In Paris) (1984) O *''Octopussy'' (1983) *''An Officer and a Gentleman (1982)'' *''Oh, God! Book II'' (1980) *''Oh, God! You Devil'' (1985) *''On Golden Pond'' (1981) *''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) *''One Crazy Summer'' (1986) *''One More Saturday Night'' (1986) *''Only When I Laugh'' (1981) *''Ordinary People'' (1980) *''The Osterman Weekend'' (1983) *''Out of Africa'' (1985) *''Outrageous Fortune'' (1987) *''The Outsiders'' (1983) *''Overboard'' (1987) P *''Pale Rider'' (1985) *''A Passage to India'' (1984) *''Pauline at the Beach'' (Pauline à la plage) (1983) *''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) *''Peggy Sue Got Married'' (1986) *''Pennies from Heaven'' (1981) *''Perfect'' (1985) *''The Phantom of the Opera: The Motion Picture'' (1989) *''The Pick-Up Artist'' (1987) *''Pink Floyd The Wall'' (1982) *''Piranha II: The Spawning'' (1981) *''Places in the Heart'' (1984) *''Planes, Trains and Automobiles'' (1987) *''Platoon'' (1986) *''Pod People'' (1983) *Police Academy series: **''Police Academy'' (1984) **''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment'' (1985) **''Police Academy 3: Back in Training'' (1986) **''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol'' (1987) **''Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach'' (1988) **''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) *Poltergeist series: **''Poltergeist'' (1982) **''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' (1986) **''Poltergeist III'' (1988) *''The Pope of Greenwich Village'' (1984) *Porky's series: **''Porky's'' (1982) **''Porky's II: The Next Day'' (1983) **''Porky's Revenge'' (1985) *''The Postman Always Rings Twice'' (1981) *''Predator'' (1987) *''Pretty in Pink'' (1986) *''The Princess Bride'' (1987) *''Prince of Darkness'' (1987) *''Private Lessons' (1981)'' *''Private School'' (1983) *''Project A'' (1983) *''Protocol'' (1984) *''Private Resort'' (1985) *''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985) *''The Punisher'' (1989) *''Purple Rain'' (1984) R *''Racing with the Moon'' (1984) *''Radio Days'' (1987) *''Raging Bull'' (1980) *''Ragtime'' (1981) *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *''Rain Man'' (1988) *''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' (1985) *''Rambo III'' (1988) *''Ran'' (1985) *''Rappin''' (1985) *''The Ratings Game'' (1984) *''Rawhide'' (1981) *''Re-Animator'' (1985) *''Real Genius'' (1985) *''Reckless'' (1984) *''Red Dawn'' (1984) *''Red Sonja'' (1985) *''Redneck Zombies'' (1986) *''Reds'' (1981) *''Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins'' (1985) *''Repo Man'' (1984) *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) *''The Return of the Musketeers'' (1989) *''Return of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1988) *''The Return of the Living Dead'' (1985) *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988) *''Return of the Secaucus 7'' (1980) *''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) *''Revolution'' (1985) *''Rhinestone'' (1984) *''Risky Business'' (1983) *''The River'' (1984) *''River's Edge'' (1986) *''Road House'' (1989) *''RoboCop'' (1987) *''Rocky III'' (1982) *''Rocky IV'' (1985) *''Romancing the Stone'' (1984) *''A Room with a View'' (1986) *''Roxanne'' (1987) *''Runaway'' (1984) *''Running on Empty'' (1988) *''Ruthless People'' (1986) S *''Santa Claus: The Movie'' (1985) *''Savage Dawn'' (1985) *''Savage Streets'' (1985) *''Say Anything'' (1989) *''Scanners'' (1981) *''Scarface'' (1983) *''Scarred'' (1984) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Sea of Love'' (1989) *''The Secret of My Success'' (1987) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) *''The Seventh Sign'' (1988) *''Sex, Lies and Videotape'' (1989) *''Shanghai Surprise'' (1986) *''She-Devil'' (1989) *''She's Having a Baby'' (1988) *''Sheena'' (1984) *''The Shining'' (1980) *''Shirley Valentine'' (1989) *''Shock Treatment'' (1981) *''Short Circuit'' (1986) *''Short Circuit 2'' (1988) *''Sid and Nancy'' (1986) *''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' (1984) *''Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2'' (1987) *''Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out!'' (1989) *''Silent Rage'' (1982) *''Silkwood'' (1983) *''Silverado'' (1985) *''Sister Dearest'' (1985) *''Sixteen Candles'' (1984) *''Smokey and the Bandit II'' (1980) *''Smokey and the Bandit Part 3'' (1983) *''S.O.B.'' (1981) *''A Soldier's Story'' (1984) *''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) *''Something Wild'' (1986) *''Somewhere in Time'' (1980) *''Sophie's Choice'' (1982) *''Soul Man'' (1986) *''Spaceballs'' (1987) *''Space Camp'' (1987) *''Splash'' (1984) *''St. Elmo's Fire'' (1985) *''Stakeout'' (1987) *''Stand and Deliver'' (1988) *''Stand By Me'' (1986) *''Star 80'' (1983) *''Stardust Memories'' (1980) *''Starman'' (1984) *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1983) *''Staying Alive'' (1983) *''Steel Magnolias'' (1989) *''Still Smokin''' (1983) *''Stir Crazy'' (1980) *''Streets of Fire'' (1984) *''Stripes'' (1981) *''Stroker Ace'' (1983) *''Student Bodies'' (1981) *''Suddenly at Midnight'' (1981) *''Sunset'' (1988) *''Supergirl'' (1984) *''Superman II'' (1981) *''Superman III'' (1983) *''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' (1987) *''The Sure Thing'' (1985) *''Surf Nazis Must Die'' (1987) *''Swing Shift'' (1984) T *''Talk Dirty To Me Part III'' (1984) *''Tarzan, the Ape Man'' (1981) *''Teachers'' (1984) *''Teen Wolf'' (1985) *''Teen Wolf Too'' (1987) *''Telefono rosso'' (1986) *''Ten Zan: The Ultimate Mission'' (1988) *''Tender Mercies'' (1983) *''The Terminator'' (1984) *''Terms of Endearment'' (1983) *''Tex(1982) *They Live'' (1988) *''The Thing'' (1982) *''Things Are Tough All Over'' (1982) *''This Is Spinal Tap'' (1984) *''Those Young Girls'' (1984) *''Three O'clock High'' (1987) *''Time Bandits'' (1981) *''To Be or Not to Be'' (1983) *''Tootsie'' (1982) *''Top Gun'' (1986) *''Top Secret!'' (1984) *''The Toxic Avenger'' (1985) *''The Toxic Avenger Part II'' (1989) *''The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie'' (1989) *''The Toy'' (1982) *''Traci, I Love You'' (1987) *''Traci Takes Tokyo'' (1986) *''Trading Places'' (1983) *''Trancers'' (1985) *''Troll'' (1986) *''Tron'' (1982) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' (1983) *''Twins'' (1988) *''Two Moon Junction'' (1988) *''Two of a Kind'' (1983) U *''UHF'' (1989) *''Under Fire'' (1983) *''Under the Cherry Moon'' (1986) *''Under the Volcano'' (1984) *''The Untouchables'' (1987) V *''Valley Girl'' (1983) *''Vendetta'' (1986) *''The Verdict'' (1982) *''Vice Versa'' (1988) *''Victor/Victoria'' (1982) *''Videodrome'' (1983) *''A View to a Kill'' (1985) *''Vacation'' (1983) *''Vincent'' (1982) *''Vision Quest'' (1985) W *''Wall Street'' (1987) *''WarGames'' (1983) *''The War of the Roses'' (1989) *''The Watcher in the Woods'' (1980) *''Weekend at Bernie's'' (1989) *''Weird Science'' (1985) *''What Gets Me Hot!'' (1984) *''When Harry Met Sally'' (1989) *''Where the Boys Are '84'' (1984) *''White Nights'' (1985) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) *''Who's That Girl'' (1987) *''Wildcats'' (1986) *''Willy the Sparrow'' (1988) *''Willow'' (1988) *''Wish You Were Here'' (1987) *''The Witches of Eastwick'' (1987) *''Withnail and I'' (1987) *''Without a Trace'' (1983) *''Witness'' (1985) *''The Wizard'' (1989) *''The Woman in Red'' (1984) *''Working Girl'' (1988) *''Working Girls'' (1986) *''The Worst of Faces of Death'' (1987) X *''Xanadu'' (1980) Y *''The Year of Living Dangerously'' (1983) *''Year of the Dragon'' (1985) *''Yellowbeard'' (1983) *''Yentl'' (1983) *''Yes, Giorgio'' (1982) *''Young Guns'' (1988) *''Young Master'' (1980) *''Youngblood'' (1986) Z *''Zelig'' (1983) *''Zigeunerweisen'' (1980) *''Zombi 3'' (1988)